


Breathing

by CassieWritesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel is Afraid in the Dark, Cute Ending, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gabriel's prank leads to Destiel, Kisses, M/M, Oblivious, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: "What are you doing?" - "Breathing"Dean and Castiel meet in high school and eventually become a couple with the help of Gabriel.





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another of my old works.

Dean sat down next to the boy sitting by the tree on the hill. He had seen him around in school but he didn’t know his name because he was new here. “Hey” he said. The boy looked up and Dean noticed how blue his eyes were. “Hello” he answered. His eyes seemed calm. Like the ocean after a storm. His eyes were like the sky on a sunny day without clouds, the sort of day everyone would enjoy but later on complain about how hot it was outside.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, mentally slapping himself for the stupid question. The boy next to him laughed. “Breathing” he answered. “Well, breathing is important” the boy looked up at him again and Dean couldn’t help but stare at him. The boy stared back. “Yeah, I guess”

Dean chuckled. “You’re different” the boy stated after a while. “Why?” Dean asked confused. “First, you sat down next to me. No normal teenager from our school would do that. Second, you stare a lot” Dean blushed at that. “And third, you have a different opinion on breathing than my friend has” “Your friend?” Dean asked. “Didn’t you just say that no ordinary teenager would hang out with you?” He laughed. “Sherlock isn’t normal” he said. “Oh” Dean said. It was only the second day he was here, but he had already heard of Sherlock, the smartest kid at school who could tell everything about you just by a simple look at you. “So, what’s his opinion on breathing?” Dean asked. “Breathing’s boring” he mimicked Sherlock’s voice and his slight British accent. Dean laughed.

They sat in silence for a while and watched the nature before Dean spoke up again. “What is your name actually?” he asked. “Castiel” the boy answered. “Yours?” “Dean” Dean said smiling. “Isn’t Castiel an angel’s name?” he asked. “It is. My parents are very religious so they named all their children after angels” Cas explained. “Well, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Dean asked mischievously. Cas laughed and glanced at him. Dean got immediately struck by his eyes again. “Oh, you’re unbelievable!” Cas said. Dean smirked. “I know”

In the following time Cas and Dean were inseparable. Gabe, Cas’s brother, always made jokes about them and of course, being the trickster he was, playing pranks on him. Sam just rolled his eyes whenever they started the staring, whispering something about how they should finally kiss and walked away to hang out with Gabriel.

One time, one of Gabe’s pranks ended up in Cas and Dean being locked in a dark room together. It was the cellar of the Novaks’ house and their only light was one lit candle. There was a lot of weird stuff lying around in boxes and cartons. In one corner there was a sort of altar, but not one you would expect in a catholic house. It looked kind of satanic and Dean could’ve sworn that there was dried blood on the cup standing on the altar. “Lucifer once made it to make mom believe that he was a satanist cause he was so annoyed by her hating on everything that wasn’t on the standards of her church” Cas explained. He was clinging to Dean’s arm because he was afraid of the dark and Dean held the candle. Also it sort of comforted Cas to know that Dean was there right beside him. He felt safe with Dean next to him. 

After an hour they still were trapped in the cellar. They were sitting on some boxes and watched the candle growing smaller and smaller. “You’re shivering” Dean suddenly said as he realised how cold Cas was. He laid his arm around his friend’s shoulder and tried to warm him up a bit. Cas leaned into the touch. Things led to things, and suddenly they were kissing.

“Finally!” Gabe shouted and opened the door. Both boys jerked away from each other, blushing. They had been flirting around each other since the start, but had never actually acted on it. But now they were both out of the closet and kissed at every possible chance they got and well, did other things. They didn’t tell Cas’ whole family, just the part that wasn’t homophobic, and neither did they tell Dean’s dad. But they were happy.

For years they never lost touch with each other. Even when Dean had to move away, they stayed in touch over social media and phone calls.

Then, a year after both of them graduated, they met again in person. They got married and now live happily together in a little house in Lebanon, Kansas. Sam and Gabe come by every now and then, checking on them, as they say. At this very moment, Cas and Dean lie next to each other. Dean looks over at his lover and smiles as he remembers how they first met. “You never gave me an answer” he says. Cas lays his ocean blue eyes on Dean questioningly. “On what question?” he asks. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Cas rolls over at his stomach so that he can look at Dean more comfortably. “Yes” he says dead serious. As he sees Dean’s concern though, he starts to laugh. Dean laughs with him. Cas then leans over to him and whispers into Dean’s ear in the cutest voice he can afford. “But with you I don’t feel the pain anymore”


End file.
